


Chemical Properties of Following Sample

by Awolreel



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: And all the parts are non-organic, Improper Use of nutrient tray, Its hard to say suggested guro because Hayden is a cyborg, M/M, Masturbation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolreel/pseuds/Awolreel
Summary: Samuel Hayden has an unknown sample in his nutrient tray.





	Chemical Properties of Following Sample

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BARALAIKA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/gifts).



A single, blue cyber-optic stares up at the large “marine” with enmity, trying to focus on the helm of the man rather than what his hands, or rather, what’s in his hands. Samuel Hayden’s onboard analysis system, which voice is a clone of his own, “helpfully” tells him that the cock of the Doom Slayer is 293mm in length and 59mm in diameter. Something he is forced to know day after day, especially when it is thrust into his bio-waste outlet or rubbed against his facial plates. Some leftover animal part of Samuel’s brain fills him with primal gratification when these incidents happen, much to his own disgust.

 

Not that he can leave this old office of his, not since the Doom Slayer saw fit to remove his limbs and uploaded Vega to the station’s mainframe. All in the name of protecting Earth and the rest of the humans from another of his “foolish” plans. Samuel would like to point out that by him “volunteering” to “help” the demons by becoming the Icon of Sin, humanity was saved and so was the Earth.

 

But right now, none of that matters, no matter how many times Samuel has told the Doom Slayer. He will be stuck here, being unable to move or flee, reduce to a... _a worthless whore_. Samuel’s blue cyber-lights all flickered across his body, even though he can’t really feel it anymore, his body feels warm spreading from his outlet, and his cyber-optic go out of focus, making his world spin. These...intrusive thoughts were becoming a problem. Most were a result his mental functions going wrong when he goes without his nutrients for several weeks.

 

Once his cyber-optic came back into focus, Samuel can see the reason for why he would go weeks without nutrients. The Doom Slayer’s hand rubs up and down on his impressive length with a slow pace, never in any hurry when he was doing this. He wishes that... _he could still taste, taste the Doom Slayer’s cock, taste his cum when he cums on his face_. Samuel barely stopped himself from vocally moaning, allowing those invasive thoughts to show the other man that he wants this. Which he doesn’t.

 

Samuel couldn’t do much outside of watching the Doom Slayer speed up his pace, alerting him that no matter how much he doesn’t want it, it's still going to happen. The Doom Slayer angles himself downwards, towards the former director’s ripped open nutrient tray. Done by the one-man army in front of him, for access for this very thing. The now larger man places his left hand on Samuel’s neck, heating up the soft mesh. He does allow himself to gasp when the first strand of the Doom Slayer’s semen hits his nutrient tray, and tries to not focus on his own voice telling him-

 

**Analyzing chemical properties of unknown sample in nutrient tray per 100mL:**

 

**Calcium - 30.1mg**

**Chloride - 157mg**

**Citrate - 531mg**

**Fructose - 291mg**

**Glucose - 110mg**

**Lactic Acid - 69mg**

**Magnesium - 21mg**

**Potassium - 132mg**

**Protein - 8.73g**

**Sodium - 543mg**

**Urea - 58mg**

**Zine - 19.7mg**

 

**Analysis complete: Unknown sample is Argent D'nuri’s seminal fluid and sperm**

 

**Would you like to conduct a deeper analysis? Y/N**

 

 _No, no, no, I don’t want the deeper analysis, reject inquiry!_ Samuel doesn’t want to hear it, never wants to hear it, and could live another hundred years without hearing it. Deeper analysis for his nutrient tray was never part of his original design. Especially the kind this analysis.

 

_**VEGA OVERRIDE** _

 

And like that, Samuel has to listen to his own voice within his head explain what’s in his body. Vega would normally never have the ability to override his own synthetic body, but another thing the Doom Slayer saw fit to add into him. From what the former head of the UAC can gather from Vega, the artificial intelligence seems to believe that having the ability to override his decisions in order to “protect” him from going the route of Olivia. Though Samuel feels a bit insulted, at least when he became the Icon of Sin, he was the one in control, unlike Olivia and her being the vessel for the Aranea Imperatix. He could only sit against the wall, with the Doom Slayer’s massive and hellishly warm hand rubbing his neck and listen to his own voice tell him more about the sample.

 

**Analysis of Argent D'nuri’s seminal fluid and sperm:**

 

**Colors: #D1D0CE and #FEFCFF**

**Sperm Count: 200 billion per mL**

**Sperm Motility: 78%**

**Sperm Morphology: 63%**

**pH Level: 7.5**

**Probability of impregnation of average fertile egg: 99.54332%**

**Volume: 8 mL**

 

**Please remove sample from nutrient tray or do you wish to continue to process the sample?**

 

Samuel would love to remove the sample, but his lack of limbs still poses a problem in that. All he can do is tremble as his nutrient tray, after not taking out the sperm, begins to process it as food. It would be nowhere near the amount of nutrients he would need, and those _thoughts_ would slowly overcome his mind. A month ago, is the last time when he got his last nutrient packet, and Samuel is very aware of all the degrading things he had said when he was entering the critical starvation state and a few hours after he got it. All of the times he... _called himself an unless little cum whore, begging for the Doom Slayer’s cum even though he doesn’t deserve it_. Samuel knows this is going to become a routine, but he hates every second of it.

 

He didn’t see the Doom Slayer move slightly, can’t focus on the fuzzy world through his optic. But he felt _something_ push against his nutrient tray.

 

**Error #1543: Remove non-liquid from nutrient tray membrane.**

 

_“Fuck me, fuck me, rip a hole in that membrane and fuck like a new hole for your cum~”_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an ask sent to a friend, BARALAIKA. Have a look, and maybe send them an ask about Doomguy, Samuel Hayden, Doom in general, or any other kind of dirty stuff you want to see~
> 
> Link: https://bara-laika.tumblr.com/post/176899102328/im-curious-on-what-doomguy-is-going-to-do-to


End file.
